


Home

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Kara misses her home planet and family and goes to Lena for comfort.I was having a bad day and decided to make Kara suffer a bit (I know, i'm a monster), but everything is fine in the end so don't worry.





	Home

Lena was sitting in her office waiting for Kara, they had a lunch date today, for the past 3 days they were trying to go out for lunch but they never had a break at the same time so Kara decided she would get some food and go to Lena’s office so she didn’t have to leave and if there was a problem she already be there.  
Kara was 45 minutes late, which was weird because Kara was never late, she had superspeed and the ability to fly so she rarely have a reasonable excuse. Lena was about to call when she saw the door of the balcony opening. 

“Hey Kara, what toke you so long? Is Snapper screaming at you again?”

Kara shook her head, Lena looked at her hands and saw she didn’t brought any food with her. 

“You decided to order once you got here or do you need to postpone our lunch?”

“What?” Kara asked confused.

“Lunch, we had a lunch date today, do you need to postpone it? Because it’s fine if you do, I can ask Jess to get me something”

“Oh, Lena, I’m so sorry, I forgot about lunch, I will go get us something now, I will be right back” Kara said already walking back to the balcony door. Lena finally saw how unfocused Kara’s eyes were, she seemed tense and never once, since she entered she looked at Lena, her eyes were fixed on the floor. 

“No, Kara wait, what happened?”

“Nothing, I just forgot, I had a really busy morning, I went to stop a robbery and didn’t realized that I was flying here when I was done, I will go get the food now”

“Wait, something happened, I’m not gonna force you to talk about it, but if you want to, I’m here”

“It’s nothing important, just forget about it, I will just get the food so we can eat and go back to work” Kara said, her eyes still on the same spot on the floor. 

“Forget about the food Kara, we can eat later, sometimes is clearly bothering you and I can't help if you don’t talk to me”

“You can't help Lena, it’s nothing important, ok? Just forget it” her voice cracked at the end of the sentence and she was now on the verge of tears.

“Oh baby, let’s go sit down for a minute” Lena said guiding Kara to the couch, holding her hand. 

“Kara please ,talk to me” Kara looked at her for a second. 

“I wanna go home” she said with a little pout but was still trying not to cry.

“Now? But it’s the middle of the day, are you feeling bad?” she asked a bit concern. 

“No, I want to go home, I just, miss it so much” tears begin to fall.

“You miss Eliza? Or Midvale?”

“No Lena, I miss my home” Kara replied and looked out the window, the first sob escaping her hold.

“Oh” Lena was shocked for a bit and was looking out the window as if trying to see what Kara was seeing, Kara’s sob brought her back. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry” Lena opened her arms and Kara laid her head on Lena’s shoulder and hugged.

“I want to go home Lena” she sobbed again.

“I know honey” Lena was on the verge of tears now that she realized that there was nothing she could do to help, it didn’t matter how smart she was, she couldn’t bring a planet back to life.

Kara cried for almost an hour, she cried until there was nothing left, no tears, until she felt numb, and after about 10 minutes she started to speak again, her head never leaving Lena’s shoulder but her hands were now playing with the hem of her skirt.

“I love my life on this planet, I love you and Alex, I’m really grateful for everything Eliza did for me, I also love her, and all my friends of course, but I just wish I could visit them sometimes, my family I mean, I wish my planet was still there, I could come once I was an adult and help everyone here on earth, I would love to introduce you to my family, and Alex and Winn would love all the technology we had there” she laughed a bit, imagining how both Alex and Winn would react at everything they had back on Krypton, they would probably look like kids on the Christmas morning.

“And you too, of course, you would love it there, my mom would love you” 

“I would have loved to meet your family, and your technology, obviously” they laughed. 

"You and Alex are my home now, you both make me feel happy and safe but sometimes I still miss them"

"I can imagine baby" Lena replied. 

“I miss doing experiments with my father and miss hearing my mom telling me stories before I went to bed, I also miss my aunt, I know what she did here, but she was very different back on Krypton” she said with tears in her eyes again. 

“I can’t say I know what you’re feeling, I was only 4 when I lost my mom, and Lex, I don’t even know how I feel about him anymore, everything is so complicated with him, he was my best friend one day and in the next he was a mass murder, but losing an entire planet, everyone you knew and loved seems like something away worst”

“This is not a competition Lena, I know it sounds much worse than everything you’ve been through, but each person has their own traumas, their own pain, you can’t tell them to stop hurting just because someone else went through something worse, Alex acted like I was the worst thing that ever happened to her when I first arrived and Eliza told her to stop because she didn’t understand what I have been through, and even though it’s true and she was a little mean, once I grew up I understood why, some stranger came to her house, “invade” her room, toke most of the attention from her parents and worst of all, got her father taken away from her, because of me, because of who I am, people came into her house and toke her father away, nobody tried to understand her, everyone just judged her, but once I opened up to her and she opened up to me we both started to understand each others and we became best friends, what I’m trying to say is, pain is pain and no one should judge anyone for it” 

By the end of her speech, Lena was already crying and had her eyes fixed on Kara’s.

“Oh Rao, why are you crying? Was it something I said? I’m sorry…” Kara was interrupted as she got up from Lena’s arms.

“No, no, no, Kara, you said nothing wrong, I’m just, I don’t know, emotional, you just said everything I’ve always wanted to hear, and the way you defend your sister, you are such a good person Kara, you deserve everything” she said while drying her tears.

“My mom always though me that no one should judge anyone without walking on their shoes first, no one understand your pain better than you, we should always help each others and not bring each other down”

“Your mom sound like she was an amazing person”

“She was” Kara answer looking back at the floor, Lena lifted Kara’s face using her hands.

“How about you go back to work now and cheat a little by using your superspeed when no one is looking so you can finish everything earlier and go home, I will also finish everything here and transfer every meeting that is not urgent for tomorrow so we can have a quiet night, I will make dinner and we can talk about everything you used to do back on your planet, and we can do that every time you miss your family, I learned that talking about the people we love makes our memories of them stronger and easy a little the pain when we miss them, how does that sound?” she asked smiling at Kara still holding her chin.

“It sounds perfect, thank you Lena”

“You’re welcome, I love you” she said kissing Kara’s lips. 

“I love you more” Kara said laughing softly.

“Yeah, right, of course you do, now go” they both got up and hugged for a few seconds, Kara gave Lena one last kiss before flying out of the balcony.

By 8 pm they were both back home, Lena toke a quick shower and went to cook dinner while Kara went to take a shower, they ate in a comfortable silence and sat on the couch with a blanket, Kara laid her head on a pillow on Lena’s lap and they talked for a few hours, Lena dried each tear that felled from Kara’s eyes and smiled during the whole time, by the time Kara was done she was almost asleep and they went to the bed together, as they laid down Lena spoke softly.

“If you want you can teach me some Kryptonian words”

“Of course, I would love to, Alex learned a few and I loved to teach her” Kara answer sleepily. 

“How do you say love in Kryptonian?”

“Shovuh” she answered without opening her eyes but with a little smile.

“Shovuh” Lena tried 

“It sounds a bit weird but beautiful at the same time”

“Hum” Kara made a little sleepy sound and turned around hugging Lena and moving so her head was on Lena’s chest, Lena smiled and put her arms around Kara.

“Good night my love” Lena said closing her eyes.

“Good night” Kara said, falling asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to find more words in Kryptonian but couldn't find many, so I added the only one I could find.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
